thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cure/Episode 10
The Cure is a story written by Vodar Odinson. Synopsis David rejoins family, only to suffer a great loss..... Plot *Present Day* Derek wakes up. Owhh my head, Where are we, Derek says. Don’t worry we’re safe, Lucy says. Derek, Are you ok, Katie asks. Yeah why, Derek asks. Don’t you remember what happened, Lucy asks. No, what happened, Derek asks. We were grabbing supplies inside a car that caught on fire and it blew up but you got hit in the head with some debre, Katie replies. You sure?, Feels more like I was hit in the head with a shovel, Derek replies. We will go when you are ready, Katie says. Ok Let’s Go, Derek replies. Are you sure, Lucy replies. I’m Sure, Derek says. Derek, Katie and Lucy pack up their supplies and walk down the road. We are almost there we must push, Derek says. We only have a couple miles till we reach Charlotte, Katie says. How many bullets do you got?, Lucy asks. I have 9 handgun bullets loaded and 28 rifles bullets in my bag, Katie says. Ok good we should be okay, Derek says. Derek, Katie and Lucy travel to Charlotte. The group heads into a house and search the place, Lucy walks into a room and sees a baby carriage and then she cries. She then backs up against a wall and is struck with pain, she looks down and sees a walker biting into her leg. Ahhhh, Lucy screams. She stabs the walker in the head. Derek rushes in, followed by Katie. Omg noooo, Katie starts crying. Derek pulls out his father’s signal flare and turns it on. Please don’t leave me, Katie cries. Mom we need to stop the bleeding, Derek yells. Derek pulls out some bandages and gives them to Katie. Mom make sure to apply pressure, I’m going to make sure that the house is secure, Derek says. Derek boards up all the entrances. Mom calm down, Derek says. What do you mean calm down she’s gonna become one of those things, Katie screams. Mom please calm down, I’ll be ok, Lucy whispers. Derek, Katie and Lucy sit and wait for it to happen. 1 Hour Later…. Do you remember the first time we went camping?, Katie says. You always liked to be the first one to start the campfire, and when we made cookies you always ate the batter from the bowl, Katie cries 20 Minutes Later…. Hang in there please…., Katie cries. That’s when they hear a bang on the door, then a crash… Katie… A voice yells. Derek peeks out the door and sees David.. Dad, your alive, Derek says. What’s wrong, David asks. Lucy… she’s been bitten, Derek says. Derek shows his father where Lucy is and David hugs Lucy… Noo I can’t lose you, David cries. Lucy please, David screams. Noooo, Katie cries. 15 Minutes Later… David is holding Lucy in his arms and that’s when she starts to turn, David then takes out his gun and shoots her in the head. David, Lucy and Derek cry. 30 Minutes Later… David picks up Lucy and Lays her on a bed, he then wraps her in the blanket, and he go into the shed and grabs a shovel and digs a grave. He then walks up to his wife and hugs her. I love you, David says. He then grabs Lucy’s corpse and places her inside the grave. David then carves her name into a log and places it in front of Lucy’s grave. Are you ok, David asks. Katie starts to cry. 2 Days Later… I think it’s time to go, Katie whispers. Are you sure, Derek says. Yeah I’m sure, Katie says. The group gets into the car David found a couple days ago. Come on Max, David says. Max jumps into the car, David hugs Max, then he starts the car driving through Charlotte. That when there is gunshots hitting the car, David swerves into a nearby allyway. Stay Down, David Whispers. Dam it, David yells as he jumps out with his rifle. David runs across the road and is then shot in his shouler. F*$#, David yells. He aims at the sniper and fires hitting the man in the lung. David then sneaks up to where the sniper is and then shoots him two more times in the legs. F#$% please don’t kill me, the sniper screams. David takes off the snipers mask and its a teenager. Please don’t kill him, a voice yells. David looks over and sees another teenager, then out of the corner of his eye he sees the other one start to charge at David, David shots the one that charged then he turns at the other one. Why the F%$# did you guys shoot at my family, David yells. No please don’t kill me , the teenager scream. David then sees the kid trying to reach for his knife, David stabs his arm. If you kill you must also be prepared to DIE!!!, David yells. He then slits the kids throught. Derek walks in and sees what David has done. Dad Holy S%#@, Derek says. They tried to kill us and when I gave them a chance to surrender they tried to kill me. Mom don’t come in here, Derek says. David grabs the sniper and the other supplies they had, and they walk out of the building. David what did you do, Katie asks. Don’t worry we are safe, David replies. They walk out and load up the car. Prepared of what else happens to them. To Be Continued.... Characters David Blake Derek Blake Katie Blake Lucy Blake Max Charlotte Bandits Deaths *Lucy Blake *Charlotte Bandits Trivia *''TBA''